


Wakanda

by orphan_account



Series: Not The End [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explosions, Healing, Hurt Peter Parker, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Prayer, Protective Natasha Romanov, Summer Vacation, Travel, Vacation, Violence, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Wanda travel to Wakanda together.





	Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the trip to wakanda, this is going to be on the short side cause I can't write fighting even though I will try. a lot of my writings are made on the fly, i think of a general guide and i try to fill those as i go but other than that there is no structre. and if it weren't for google, no spell check cause my microsoft account is being a bitch.   
> ffh is out!!!!! ( No spoilers please, gonna go c it soon ), they just added into the spiderverse to netflix!!   
> time zones are hard and spent too much time figuring out the logistics of it. i used the time in kenya cause it's said to be a boarder country from when I looked online.  
> i keep trying to write for this series cause i really want to but it gets hard sometimes. like i have an idea of what i want to happen and when i want it to happen and maybe how but getting there is a bitch despite my planning. so after this work im gonna take a break from the series and try to plan more of it out. i will be uploading prompts, however many during the time.   
> I got the name from a random name generator so idk i kinda like it a bit  
> i got fury's number from two things: 199 is the 1990 when carol came to earth and the idea of the avengers started, as well as 2011 when new york happened and the avengers were first formed.   
> Enjoy if you can!

Peter had been spending his time with his aunt all of last 2 weeks. They had all meals together, as well as spent time in between together. Watching TV or movies pretty much the entire time. Of course the others were there with them but it was centered around the two of them. No one blames them, they haven't seen one another in more than a year, haven't talked in months. Peter didn't want to risk her safety so the letters stopped coming, he tried explaining but it was hard. 

Now there was no need for letters, all he had to do is look to his left and she would look back at him. 

The time seemed to fly by as the trip to Wakanda approached, Peter had called and made sure it was real. Shuri was adamant on it being real, and even invited Wanda before Peter could ask her. So a few days before leaving they had to pack their bags. Shuri asked to bring an Iron Man suit to see if she can upgrade it, he brought one of the Iron Legion's. Other than that, clothes and stuff like sunscreen and soap. Peter almost didn't go but May made him. Told him to go see the world for a bit, she'll be there when he gets back. 

The flight over was different than what they were used to. Shuri sent a jet, saying how any other jet or plane will not make the trip. Something to do with their specialized defenses, and to be frank Peter did not want to get shot down so he was fine with it. Wanda didn't care either way so it really didn't matter. The jet flew itself so the entire time, they talked about plans as they flew to Africa. 

" So what all do you have planned? " Wanda opened with. She yawned after it. It was a little after midnight when they had to take off. Due to the stupid times zones. 

" Oh uh I figured spend some time in the lab with Shuri, visit the city, grab a couple gifts for May and Mo, see a bit of nature. You know? Cause we don't have anything like that back home, unless you count the zoo. MJ said that doesn't count because it's animal cruelty but they seem happy when I go with May. " 

" Maybe cause all the unhappy ones aren't on display. " 

" Woah. " 

" Yep. I definitely want to try some of the food, never been to Africa so it'll be a new experience. See nature as well, just like you said. " 

" Want to do that together? " 

" Sure but I plan on doing it while your in the lab. Don't worry though, plenty of nature for when you two are done for us to go explore. " 

" Cool. " He keeps moving his foot, tapping it against the floor. Wanda takes notice of his anxious behavior and thinks about what could have him this way. 

" I'll have my phone on me, the one you made. So if you ever miss me, phone call away. " 

" That's good. " His leg slows down in the bouncing, not completely but not as much. Wanda counts it as a win to calm him a bit, it's nice to know he was worried about her like that. Even if she did have she is enhanced with a lot of powers. 

" Peter. " 

" Yeah? " 

" What's wrong? " She already got him to calm down a lot but she wanted to work on their communication. This is a big step. 

" Uh nothing, well I mean. I, uh it's just that you um. I don't know what to do. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" I mean I've never been to Wakanda before, or more than a few places. I don't know how to dress, will I blend in or will I stick out. I don't know the etiquette either, will I be rude or disrespectful? Shuri didn't tell me anything about how people act back home for her. Are they all like her? Can I joke around or is it for natives only? What if they're all like T'challa and I have to be professional the entire time? I don't know how Wanda! What if we even don't get their cause of the defenses? What about the guards, will they believe us or are we going to be thrown in a Wakandan jail for trespassing? What about if we're found out? The locals probably don't hang with the royal family, and it's going to cause trouble that outsiders are, or what if they do hang with locals and we're still shunned for being outsiders? " Peter was spiraling, his thoughts going further and further downward. He couldn't stop thinking. 

Wanda got up from her seat and slowly approached him, making sure that she was in his line of sight and he saw everything she did. She raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He looked at her with searching eyes. 

" Relax. We'll get through this, together. " 

" Together. " 

" Right, so there is no need to panic because I'm here. With you Peter. I'm not leaving. " 

" You're not leaving. " 

" Nope. Always and Forever. " She leaned in and gave him another kiss on the cheek. 

" Always and Forever. " He said back. She grabbed his hand and sat down together. 

" Now, I'm thinking about all the cuisine that I'm going to try, maybe take back a recipe or two. " 

" That sounds like fun. " Peter was pulled from his thoughts and focused on the sound of Wanda's voice being so close. Easing him into conversing about food, requiring no thought at all. Time wasn't on his mind as they traveled, nothing was really. Just Wanda. Her voice as she talked to him, her beauty as she looked at him, her warmth as she held him. They fell asleep, hoping to catch some more after their power naps before departing. The jet was supposed to be super fast and they weren't going to get much sleep, but every bit counts. They were woken by Shuri calling as they approached. 

" Hey you two, I can't be there for the intro's but I'm sending someone to help you settle your things and then lead you out to the city for some gift shopping or whatever you colonizers do when you find a new city. " 

" Thanks Shuri." Wanda said. 

" No problem, it's kinda to make up for me being stuck in a meeting. " 

" I didn't know you had meetings. " Peter voiced. 

" Yeah I don't on the regular, but anytime there is something to do with the family, technology, security, health or anything science, and our vibranium I have to be there. " 

" Wow. Sounds like a lot. " 

" Really not, it comes down to like maybe once a week, or once every other week. Although for some stupid reason my brother decided to put two for me this week. " 

" Oh. Are you not going to be in the lab this week? " 

" I will but not during the meetings, I have one now and Wednesday. " 

" Who schedules a meeting for Monday and Wednesday? " Wanda asked. 

" My brother, who has no knowledge of the phrase summer time fun time. The one time I actually want to get out, he keeps me here with boring meetings. " 

" Sorry about that. " 

" It's fine, we'll still hang. Gives you time to explore the city. " 

" Thanks. " 

" Oh and by the way, don't worry about paying for anything. The person I'm sending with you will pay for it. " 

" Shuri we can't accept that. " 

" Have no choice. Look, it's not even their money, I gave them money to spend on you. " 

" We can't take your money. " 

" Why not? I have plenty and besides you can't use your american currency here. We have our own currency and the conversion rate is terrible right now, give us some time to figure out how much we value your worthless cloth at. " 

" Thanks? " Peter guessed. 

" You're welcome. Now you're approaching, don't freak out. My person will meet you there, call them colonizer. It's his name and it's where I got the joke from. " 

" Oh okay. " Peter said. 

" Enjoy! " She said before disconnecting, in the distance they could make out a mountain. They were quickly approaching, Shuri told them to not freak out but it was getting harder the closer the mountain came to them. Peter grabbed Wanda's hand and held on as they passed right through the mountain and into the nation of Wakanda. They awed at it's features, it's advanced technology. It's stunning landscape just north of the city area. They looked a little bit and just saw the sun a little passed risen and gaped at it's sighting as it light cascaded across the fields. They descended faster than they would've like but they had plenty of time to look later. 

They grabbed the few bags they both packed. The ramp opened and they walked out of the jet with 2 bags each. A man was standing there waiting for them, he had on a grey suit and looked pretty official. 

" Good morning. You must be the man were looking for. " Wanda opened up with, setting down a bag to shake his hand. 

" Good morning. You must be Wanda Maximoff and Peter Parker. Great to make your acquaintance. " 

" As we are, it is nice to meet you colonizer. " Peter spoke. They man gave a heavy sigh. 

" Did Shuri tell you to call me that? " 

" Yeah she said it was your name. " 

" It's not. My name is Everett Ross, I'm from the CIA. " 

Peter bulked and started stuttering apologies, " I I, am so So sorry Mr. Ross agent sir. " 

" It's fine, Shuri has a tendency to do these sorts of things. Just please call me Everett. No Ross here, I hate the fact that I share a name with that power hungry maniac. " 

" Wasn't he in charge of the accords? " Wanda asked. 

" Yeah, key word was. Now I run them, I work with Mrs.Stark and her assistant Peter Parker. " He motioned to him. 

" So you've heard of me? " 

" Oh quite so. Everything you did for the accords was well documented. " 

" I thought it went under her name. " 

" No, you received credit. " 

" Like official, my name is on the document credit, or like a footnote in someone's memoirs in the future? " 

" Your name is on the document. " 

" Wow. " 

" Yes, so now if you will follow me I'll lead you to your room. " He said. Wanda picked up her bag and they both followed Everett. He lead them to the royal castle. Which didn't look like the castle's from the movies or anything they had seen throughout history. They only similarity is it's size, and it's neatness maybe. Other than that it seemed to be a mix of both African culture and advanced technology. They found and amazing balance between the two. Peter was in awe the whole time and was basically being dragged by Wanda making sure they were following Everett and not getting lost. They had reached the room, which was of course huge and with it's own private bathroom. 

" Wow. " Peter admired once he stepped in. 

" It is beautiful isn't it? " Wanda asked rhetorically. They sat down their bags, Peter was sure to pack everything in one bag, so the suit can fit in the other one. It was one of the rolling ones that he really liked. Inside kept 2 suits. One for Shuri and the lab as a gift, the other in case of emergency. He grabbed the sunglasses to control them and slipped them on, Wanda also wearing a similar pair. They followed Everett back out of the palace towards a designated car. They climbed in with Everett driving and them in the back. 

" So Mr. Everett, how's it going? " Peter tried breaking the ice. 

" Really well, thanks for asking. Yourself? " 

" Oh uh yeah. " 

" Right. " 

" So uh what happened to the mean Ross? I remember Pepper telling me that he stopped being in charge but didn't say why. " 

" Really? Well when you made those changes to the accords, he acted out. It restricted his control over the avengers and I'm guessing anger took over. He exposed himself as a Hydra operative while trying to have you executed. " 

" Oh my god. He was trying to kill me? Why didn't I know? " 

" Because he was blinded by anger and made so many errors that even before he could organize his soldiers, he was found out. " 

" Yeah don't worry though. He and the soldiers has been taken care of. " 

" What do you mean? " Peter questioned with dread. 

" I mean Ross has been arrested and sent to the raft for several life sentences. Got a whole new staff to run the raft, just to be sure that there is no one who sides with him. The soldiers has been cleared after we found out that they were just following orders from their supervisor. He had lied and told them you were an official threat and that it was cleared to act. After that they were sent home, decided they didn't want to fight anymore. I don't blame them. They were ordered to kill a kid, and they were going to do it. It changes them. " 

" Woah. Uh so are they okay? " 

" Yeah, they're receiving therapy. They're getting better. " 

" That's good. " Wanda hummed in agreement. She never like Ross, this proves she was right not to. They drove to the city the rest of the way in idle chatter. They were guided to the middle of the market. Where they smelled all the amazing food and saw all the creative items on display. 

" I'm hungry. " Peter stated. 

" When was the last time you ate? " Everett asked, Shuri asked him to look out for them. He knew that The Scarlet Witch could handle her own, he was worried about the kid that looked like a noodle though. 

" Uh I ate on the jet over, so about an hour. " 

" Just some snacks huh? " Everett guessed. 

" No, he ate the breakfast that was packed for him. Which he ate an early breakfast before leaving the compound. " 

" Wow. " 

" Yeah I eat a lot. Fast metabolism. Besides that was like 3 hours ago I had breakfast, it's like almost lunch time. " 

" Peter it's 10:45. " 

" Right, time for first lunch. " Wanda shakes her head at him. 

" Peter we left at like 1 am. You ate your early breakfast before we left, and ate before we took a nap on the flight. Are you honestly hungry, or do you want to just try some of the food? " 

" A little bit of both to be honest. " 

" That's okay, I was just wondering how much we should order. " She walks up to a vendor. Looking at what is displayed. She used the glasses Peter made for her and find what she wanted. She picked something for her and Peter that they never had before. But from the reviews online she checked quickly, it was good. So she asked Everett if he wanted any, he declined saying he had breakfast not too long ago and payed for their meal. The lady running the stand was nice enough to understand and not get upset when Wanda used hand gestures to ask for 3 orders of Lamb Tagine, as well as an order of Moroccan Meat Cigars, Moroccan Couscous, and Liberian styled collared greens. They found a place to sit and eat. Instantly Peter loved the food. Peter usually liked all food, but Wanda had to agree. It was really good. They ate and chatted for a bit more before finishing their first lunch, as Peter would call it. Wanda knew when they were done in the city and headed back he would have lunch with Shuri. She didn't mind though, she got a bit hungry like that sometimes too. Eating almost as often as he did, but not as much. 

They continued on their trip, next was gift shopping. Peter spotted a little doll that he knew Morgan would love, it was a little elephant. In the next stand, he found a gorgeously crafted ceramic sunflower. It looked real with so many realistic details, it could be classified as hyper-realistic. They had to walk a bit to find the final gift. They were decorative blankets. They were made from good material and were soft to the touch. He got that for everyone else back at the compound as well as one for himself and Wanda for their bedroom. They were wandering around when Shuri called them. 

" Hey Shuri. " 

" Hey I'm done with my meeting so you guys can come back. " 

" Okay we'll head right over. " Peter said as he hung up and relayed the info. They walked back to the car but something caught Wanda's eye along the way. It was a Spider-Man t-shirt. Instead of red and blue it was black and purple with a white spider. It looked really good.

 _Maybe I can convince Peter to wear it while we're here._ She thought. She called over Peter and showed him the shirt. 

" Cool right? "

" Yeah, it seems like a version of my suit. "

" What no way. Why would Wakanda have merch oh a vigilante all the way in Queens New York? "

" True. "

" It might be some sort of culture thing? " Wanda fake guessed, it was really selling Peter though.

" Maybe. I do like it though. "

" Right? We can get it. " She offered. " Might help us blend in later, with the locals. "

" That's a good idea. " He called Everett back over and asked if he could get the shirt. He did of course and they continued their walk back to the car. Then they drove back to the palace area and entered the castle. They were lead back to their rooms so they can drop off all their stuff they got. Then met Shuri in the lab. 

Peter had seen glimpses of it when they were on call together, but it pales in person. He jaw hit the floor the second him walked in. Shuri made fun of him for it of course. All in good nature. He really didn't mind the teasing. He was happy to be there. 

" Welcome. " 

" Hi Shuri. " 

" Wow. " Peter was still absorbing it all. 

" Hey white boy, you going to be rude and not talk to your friend who invited you over? " He snapped out of it. 

" Oh come on Shuri, this is part of the reason to invite him over. Watching him fawn over your tech. " Wanda said. 

" Maybe, but you have no proof." 

" Maybe the smile on your face as he gaped? " 

" You saw nothing. So what are we going to do? " She changed the subject. 

" I don't know. " 

" Lunch? " Peter offered. 

" I haven't ate yet. " Shuri admitted. 

" Perfect, I'm really hungry. " 

" Of course you are. " Wanda shook her head. They went into the dinning hall and sat for lunch. They had caught up with each other. Peter told her about May. Shuri told them about the virtual dates with MJ. Everything was going good. 

" So how was your meeting? " Peter asked. 

Shuri groaned, " Boring. " 

" What was it about? " Wanda questioned. 

" The royal family. " 

" You had a meeting about yourselves? " 

" Basically. Heirs to the throne and all that non-sense. Doesn't matter. Every since Nakia and my brother have been married, the throne will go to her if he dies. She is now the queen. " 

" Wow. Congrats to your brother. I didn't know he was married. " Peter admitted. 

" Yeah neither did I. You would think after all that time in the soul stone together, we would get an RSVP. " Wanda joked. 

Shuri laughed for a moment, " He wanted to, but it goes against tradition. It was already an issue about her becoming queen so they couldn't push their luck. " 

" It's not a problem, we understand. No hard feelings. " Wanda said, she really did get it. 

" That's good, he still feels bad about it. He was going to break the news to you guys later when we fly back over for the charities. " 

" How's that going by the way? " 

" Pretty good. We're just doing legal crap so we can get started. Goal is by September we have everything ready to help not only in America, but all the places SI has major branches. " 

" China, Japan, Italy, Canada, Spain, England, Russia. " Peter listed. 

" Yep. " 

" Well Peter will help you out there, knows all the languages. " 

" No I don't. " He defended. 

" Really? " She accused. 

" I don't know Japanese. " 

" Oh excuse me. " Shuri laughed at the two of them. 

" How was your shopping trip? Did colonizer give you any trouble? " 

" Hey! That reminds me, why did you ask us call Everett colonizer? " Peter asked.

" Cause it's funny. " 

" What if her doesn't like it? " 

" He does, asked him once we got to know each other if he was okay with it. He said it was fine. " 

" He asked us to call him Everett. " 

" Well then I guess you're not special. " She smirked. " Well if we are finished here, I need to head back to the lab. I don't know how much you'll want to come cause I'm forced to do paper work for my next meeting in advance. " 

" I think it would be best then to just go hang out in our room? " Wanda hinted. 

" Yeah I think that's best, tomorrow though you two are both welcome to the lab. Actually doing something fun. We are going to play some games and stuff. " Shuri confirmed. 

" Okay well I was great seeing you. " Peter said as he got up. 

" You too. I'll see you guys tomorrow. " Shuri waved them goodbye and they walked back to their room. They had almost got lost if it weren't for Wanda. They got into the room and finally decided to have a look around. There was a nice bed, along with matching night stands. Away from that was the living room area. It had a nice sofa and a place for a TV, Peter had no doubt it was a projection. The bathroom was nice as well .Having a walk in shower similar to the one Peter back in his old room but not quite like his. The kitchen was stocked with food. Refrigerator, cabinets and all had loads of food in them. 

" What should we do? " 

" Yes what should two young adults do on their exotic trip. " She said and walked towards him with a smile on her face. He was starting to learn that look. 

" Wanda what are you thinking? " 

" Well I was thinking about how we said we wanted to try and be a little rough. Why not now? " 

" We're in the royal palace! We can't..... " 

" Why not? You think that king T'Challa doesn't sleep with his wife? " 

" Not the point. We are literally guests in his castle. Besides, I haven't been training a whole lot yet. I don't want to hurt you. " 

" Okay. For now. " She said, " Want to watch some TV? I'm sure Shuri has Netflix. " 

" Yeah she does. She told me about it. " 

" Want to watch the great British baking show? " 

" Yeah. Maybe cuddle a bit before 1st dinner? " He offered with a smile. She laughed at how he was still nervous a bit around her, it was cute. 

" Yeah. Come here. " She motioned and had him join her on the couch. They got lost in the competition as well as the tasty looking treats. When Peter got hungry again, they paused to get some food. They ate in the dinning room, not knowing how they felt about eating in the living room and not wanting to be rude. They talked about the show and who they thought was doing a good job so far, who was lacking and so on. So a cycle for the night began. Watch mindless TV till Peter got hungry, break for a meal. Talk about what was happening, they go back to watching TV. It was a nice night for them to relax from the flight and get synced up with the time difference they had been struggling with. 

They had cleaned up before heading off to bed. They didn't strip down all the way but did take some outer layers off. Again, not to be rude. 

" So Wednesday, I plan on going out into nature alone. " Wanda told him. 

" Uh..... " 

" Don't worry it's safe. They have a bunch of safety measures. Besides all be sure to have everything I need. " 

" Alone though? I'd feel better if you went with someone. " 

" Like you? " 

" Like someone who knows the land. As much as I would love spending time with you, I don't know how much use I will be out there. " 

" I bet you'd be great. " 

" Thanks. " 

" I can ask Shuri about it tomorrow when we're hanging out. " 

" Good. Thank you. " 

" No problem. " 

" Good night Wanda. " 

" Good night Peter. " 

They dreamed of the lake. Swimming and loving each other, openly but having the privacy to do so. Enjoying the rebellious fun. They slowly came to at the early morning sounds. They had fell asleep pretty early, trying to catch up on the sleep they missed. They showered and changed then sat down and ate breakfast together. Shuri had messaged them to meet her directly in the lab. Peter and Wanda made plans to call back to the compound to check in when it wasn't the middle of the night for everyone there. They had went down to the lab not much later and met Shuri finishing her call with MJ. She hung up and organized her papers before facing them. 

" Good morning you two, sleep well? " 

" Yes, thank you. The room is great. " Wanda thanked. 

" It is my pleasure. " 

" So how about you? " 

" Uh so so. Had to finish paper work and that is always a drag but today is for fun. " 

" What are we doing today? " Peter asked. 

" We are going to play some traditional games. " 

" Like what? " 

" Like you'll wait and see. " 

" How do you play? " 

" Peter, that's not an actual game. She was telling you to wait to find out. " Wanda told him. 

" Oh okay. " 

" Anyway, I have a couple of board games and if it cools down some we can go outside for something. Way too hot to go right now. " 

" Even for Africa? " 

" Yeah. Sometimes it's just too hot to go outside cause it's not safe. Tomorrow though is supposed to be way better. " 

" Does that mean while you and Peter spend time together, that I could go out to nature? " 

" Yeah! " 

" Do you think you can send someone with her who knows the land? " Peter asked. 

" I know the perfect person, you can trust them. " Shuri was confident. 

" Thank you. " 

" It is no problem. The scenery is beautiful, you're gonna want to take lots of pictures. " 

" You can use the shades I brought for you. " 

" They take pictures? " 

" Yep, highest quality available. Well until I can figure out a new limit to them. " Peter admitted, he had worked really hard on the specialized glasses and it showed how much care he put into it. 

" Well if you two are done being gross, we'll get started. " She pulls out games and the day begins. They were pretty easy to understand once Shuri had translated it for them. Each was fun and unique in it's own way. Having certain aspects to it made them keep playing to explore each game in depth. They only took breaks to eat and go to the bathroom. After they came back, it was back into the game. Hours passed before they even realized it and T'Challa came to see his sister but found Wanda and Peter waiting inside of her lab. 

" Hello, your highness. " 

" Peter, please call me T'Challa. " 

" Okay T'Challa your highness. " T'Challa knew that was the best it was going to get, so he continued with greetings. 

" Wanda. " 

" T'Challa. " 

" How are you? " 

" We are good, thank you. For everything. Letting us be here is truly an honor. " 

" The honor is mine. I can't speak for my sister but I have a feeling she feels the same way. Speaking of, where has she run off to." 

" She said she would be right back, she's in the bathroom. " Wanda explained. 

" Very well. Are you enjoying your stay? " 

" Of course, oh my gosh it's super great here. " Peter gushed excitedly. He was honestly having an amazing time. 

" That's good, I'm glad you are happy. I better get back, I just came to check up on you. Nakia and I have work. " He began to walk away. 

" Congrats by the way. " Wanda spoke before he left, he looked down and sighed before turning his head over his shoulder. 

" Did Shuri tell you? " 

" Yes. " He shakes his head. 

" I.... " 

" We know. She explained. Don't worry no one will be mad or anything. We'll all support you two. " 

" Thank you. It means a lot. " T'Challa admitted before saying his final goodbyes and leaving the room. 

Wanda and Peter looked to one another and smiled. Shuri stepped away from the counter a moment later and deactivated the suit. 

" See how cool the new stealth suit is? " 

" So cool! How did he not see you? " 

" That's the point. Completely hidden, seamless in any environment. " 

" Wow. " 

" Yep. Plus I can't wait to take this thing through the trials. So much fun is in store. " She smirked. She tossed a necklace to Peter. 

" Try it on. " 

" What? " 

" Try it on. I made more than one. Plus I figured as a welcome gift, a stealth suit. You can take it with you, work on it back home. " 

" Shuri. I. I don't know what to say. Thank you. " 

" It is no problem. Now try it on. " Peter hung the necklace around his neck and felt the vibranium cover him entirely within a few seconds. He drew back on his face, arms and legs. Hoping to seem like an actual attire. 

" Nice. " He commented. 

" Thank you. " 

" I have something for you too. " He put on the glasses and before Shuri could ask what a suit was flying into the room. 

" One from the Legion. A mark 47. Any higher and it's nano-tech, which I does not go to well with empty suits. Needs something to conform to. " 

" Well maybe I can take a look. If I can program a standard form for it to go into. Maybe you can get nano-tech suits for the Legion. " 

" Well it's yours to keep, a gift for letting us stay. " 

" Thank you. " 

" No problem. " 

" What should we do now? " They had finished the games already. 

" We could get something to eat? It is getting kinda late anyway. " Shuri pointed to the wall projection of a clock. It was already 8pm. 

" Where did the day go? " Peter asked. 

" I would say you losing games. " Shuri said. 

" I didn't lose all the games. I won a few. " He defended. 

" Oh sure you did Peter. " Wanda teased. His shoulders slagged in mock sadness. 

" Oh come here. " Wanda said and opened her arms for a hug which Peter fell into. 

" Gross. " Shuri commented. 

" How was your call with MJ? " Wanda questioned. 

" None of your business. " 

" Hmm. " 

" We should probably go eat dinner. " She offered as Wanda and Peter broke apart. They all walked together to the dinning hall area, where they ran into T'Challa and Nakia. 

" What are you three doing? Shuri what are you leading your friends into? " T'Challa asked. 

" We are getting dinner before they head off to their room, and me to mine. Since you insist on dragging me into another boring meeting tomorrow. " 

" Well I thought you would be excited about the meeting tomorrow. " 

" Who cares about sitting in on a meeting about vibranium? " She wondered, Peter perked up and everyone noticed. 

" Well I would say your friend does, besides I thought you were interested in Vibranium? " 

" I am, I like working with it. Not having a meeting over our endless supply. " 

" Yes well as the overseer you need to be there. " 

" Fine but I'm bringing Peter. " 

" Shuri. " He said warning her. 

" What? He's interested in it. He is one of the new coming brilliant minds that the world has to offer. Besides don't you think your future business partner needs to have a good professional relationship foundation to stand on? " 

" Very well. I suppose I will see you tomorrow then Peter. Have a good night. " 

" Thank you T'Challa your highness. Have a nice night to you as well, and you too Nakia! " 

" Thank you. " She said as they walked away towards the dining hall, and T'Challa and Nakia to their bedroom. 

They loaded up on food before sitting down and eating. 

" Thank you so much for letting me come to the meeting tomorrow. " 

" No problem. " 

" That was very nice of you, I'm really appreciative. " 

" Yep. At least this way, I won't be the only one suffering. Maybe it won't be so bad with you there." 

" I thought I was invited cause you thought I was smart? " 

" That too. Peter I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't know for a fact that you could understand everything that we'll talk about. " 

" Oh thanks! " He smiled. They talked and finished up their meal before departing to bed. Wanda and Peter had stayed up for a little bit talking to one another. 

" So you excited about your meeting tomorrow? " She asked as they laid in bed together. 

" Yeah, never had one about Vibranium. " 

" Yeah well something new. " 

" Right. Uh before you go to your travel thing, can uh we have breakfast together? Just you and me? " 

" Of course. " 

" Thanks. " She knew he was nervous about her going out there. He was holding her tighter than usual. 

" Don't worry so much. I'll be with someone Shuri trusts and who knows the land well. We'll both have plenty of supplies and be prepared for anything that might happen. " 

" Right. " 

" You know, I had a higher chance of getting hurt while going to get groceries with you, Ned, and MJ than I do going on a short trip with Shuri's friend right? " 

" Well when you look at it like that. " 

" Right. There is nothing to worry about. " 

" Right. " He relaxed a bit. 

" Good night Wanda. " 

" Good night Peter. " 

They slept peacefully, dreaming about an unforeseen wilderness they'll explore together. True to her word, Wanda ate breakfast with Peter alone in their room. After showering and going over the list provided by Shuri on what to bring she was ready for her travels. Of course Peter got nervous again, so Wanda went over the list several more times to try to ease him. She even brought the FRIDAY glasses. Peter had constant contact with Wanda. He had even tried to get her to wear the stealth suit underneath her clothes, but it posed as a heat risk so he backed down. She had him wear it under his clothes though. He felt confident and was finally relaxed and off the edge of panic over it once they talked about it again. After he was calm enough to say goodbye, she left. Not wanting to stir him up anymore before his meeting. She messaged Shuri to watch out for him, that he was still a little uneasy with it. 

She of course understood and was planning on being a good friend for him. She meet him in their room and lead him to the meeting. Wanda had said for him to wear the SM shirt she got him to the meeting, hoping to 'blend in'. Wanda had also messaged her about it, but seeing it in person made her want to burst out laughing. She refrained as to not ruin it, seeing how far he would actually unknowingly go. 

She took them to the throne room. Where the council would meet about decisions, or in Shuri's opinion for boring meetings. 

Everyone was already there and waiting when Shuri came in laughing with Peter. 

" Shuri, you're late. " Her brother told her. 

" Shuri you said the meeting doesn't start till 10. " 

" Yeah and I lied so you won't get all fussy when we're late. " She said, as if the answer was obvious. 

" What is this outsider doing here? " A council member asked. 

" He is my consultant on Vibranium. Besides me, he is the next leading expert. " 

" I am? " 

" Yes. So if you would like to begin? " She said and sat down and pulled Peter into the seat next to her. Nothing happened at first. Nothing relating to what Shuri and Peter was there for, so Shuri wanted to have fun. She started to poke and prod him in his side. He was really ticklish, and didn't want Shuri to make him laugh. Shuri was persistent though, and soon enough a short laugh was let out. The council stopped and turned to the two teens. 

" Sorry. " 

" It is quite alright Peter. " T'Challa excused. He saw what Shuri was doing and knew it wasn't his fault. 

" You know this person T'Challa? " A council member asked. 

" Yes. He will be leading our initiative in the coming months on our out reach programs, we will be working together. " 

" Very well, as I was saying. " They started up again. Leading into a very big lecture and talk among themselves. Shuri had stopped paying attention, but Peter hung off of every word. Shuri thought he looked like a puppy trying to get the owner's attention without making any noise, hoping they would look over at them. T'Challa actually did look over and gave a polite smile, of course Peter had to return it. Shuri groaned at it. Again the council looked over. 

" Problem sister? " 

" Nope. Let's just hurry this along. " 

" Very well. We have someone coming in to plead with you T'Challa. " 

" Who? " 

" Thatha Umzuzu. " Shuri groaned again. 

" Shuri. " 

" Brother please tell me why you continue to allow this man to take up your time with his ramblings. " 

" Shuri, as king I must be willing to hear my people. He is our people. " 

" Yes, I understand that. But if I wanted to hear the same thing over and over again I would listen to the same five songs I always listen to. At least then it'll be worth my time. " 

" Shuri, we have to hear him out. Perhaps this time is different. Send him in. " 

" As you wish. " They went to retrieve the person from another room. 

" What's so bad about this person? " Peter whispered to Shuri. 

" He hates that we've opened our borders and started helping the world. He wants to go back to the way things used to be. " 

" Oh. " 

" Yeah, plus I don't trust him one bit. " 

" Got it. " 

The door opened and Peter felt him tense spike, sending shivers all throughout his spine. He understood why Shuri doesn't trust him. He was immediately on edge. 

" See what I mean. " Shuri whispered to him, she felt him tense beside her. He didn't have it to vocalize a response but merely nodded. The man approached as he wore what looked like a poncho. He began speaking. 

" Your highness. Thank you for letting me speak to you, for one last time. " 

" Of course Thatha. What did you want to discuss? " 

" I believe you are making a grave mistake by exposing us to the world. We have only been able to do well because we are hidden. Bringing us to the light will put us on the map and in our enemies cross hairs. " 

" By not coming out we run the risk of our enemies finding us out anyhow. This will lead to more trouble and danger than if we were to do it on our own terms. " 

" What about your people? " 

" What about people? People need our help. Who are we to not do so? We are becoming the same thing we hate so much in others. " 

" Your loyalty should be with your people. Not someone else's. You are dis-respecting our traditions. " 

" Sometimes traditions need to change. " 

" Yes, by all means. Let's let the outsiders in and cause more threat than we have ever seen before. Let's let everyone know about us and become a potential target. All in the name of progress. Not all progress is good. " 

" If we don't move forward, there is no progress. Good or bad. No progress is just as bad as bad progress. " 

" And what kind of progress are you going for? You let your sister run rampant and do as she pleases with unlimited Vibranium. You let outsiders tell you how to be a king, how to rule your own people. You let an outsider into this very meeting! You are not fit to be king! You need to be removed from the position and we need to find someone who is for his people and not those who don't belong. " 

Peter's sense peaked and he moved before his mind could catch up. Within seconds he tackled the man to the ground, away from everyone. Another second later an explosion went off. A suicide vest. Peter was thrown from the man's body, hitting a wall before collapsing. His body had shielded the explosion from everyone else in the room. He took the brunt of it for everyone. 

Shuri and T'Challa rushed to him, they checked him over quickly.

" Brother we have to get him back to my lab. He could be bleeding internally. " They got him up and rushed to the lab, stabilizing him quickly. They performed scans and found that he was internally bleeding. It had been 10 minutes since the blast and he was already on the operating table. With surgeons that only operate on the royal family doing their best to stop the bleeding. Hours had passed without a word. The doctor's working tirelessly to help the boy that saved the royal family from the attack. More time passed before Shuri realized she hadn't called Wanda. 

She picked up Peter's phone and scrolled through it till he found the contact Wanda with way too many heart emojis. She smiled sadly, briefly thinking that maybe he might not make it. That he might not see Wanda again. Or Pepper. Or Morgan. Or anyone. 

She pushed the thought away and called, she picked up on the first ring. 

" Hey Peter! You will not believe the view from out here. Don't worry though took lots of pictures. We're heading back now, so I'll see you in a bit. " 

" Wanda. " 

" Shuri? " 

" Yes. You need to come back here, now. " 

" Shuri? What happened? Where's Peter? " 

" He's in surgery right now. You need to get here as fast as you can. " 

" I'm on my way. " She stated before hanging up. By the end of the hour, Wanda was marching into the medical area of Shuri's lab. Wanda spotted her and approached. 

" What happened. " She demanded. Shuri motioned for Wanda to sit down, she grabbed her hand and led her to a chair. 

" We were at the meeting. My brother had to listen to this guy who had asked to meet with him for the last time. The same guy who had been nagging my brother about our country coming out and helping the world. The same lunatic who my brother had been forced to listen to for the past months over the same issue over and over again. This time though he had a bomb. When he first walked in, Peter tensed up beside me and I thought that he understood why I didn't trust the guy. He started this whole, betraying your people and not fit to be kind speech. He had on a suicide vest underneath his clothes. Peter tackled him to the ground, creating space between them and everyone else in the room. Then it went off. Peter got thrown across the room and hit a wall before falling. He's been in surgery since. "

Wanda was in tears by the time she finished. Shuri comforted her as best as she could. She started to cry with Wanda. She allowed herself to be sad now, she was hyper focused so much that she had been suppressing the feeling. It was finally let out and she sobbed with her friend until she couldn't cry anymore. They had sat in silence regaining composure once more. After lots of tissues and cups of water. 

" Has there been any word? " Wanda asked. Voice still hoarse. 

" Not yet. " More time had passed in the suffocating silence. Wanda always hated silence. When she was with Peter was the only time she could stand it, it was threatening then. She's choking on it now.

" He wore the suit. " She said out of the blue. 

" What suit? " 

" The stealth suit you gave him. He wore it like he did yesterday, down to his knees and his shoulders underneath his clothes. " 

" That's good. Made from Vibranium. " 

" Yeah. " 

" We have the best doctor's in the nation working on him. " 

" Yeah. He'll make it. " 

" Yeah he will. He's told me about the times before. He'll be fine. " 

" He will be. " She chanted like a prayer. She was praying. To whoever was listening that her Peter would make it, that he would be alright. She hasn't done it in a long time, not since she was a kid but now she felt the need to. 

" He saved us all. " T'Challa said. 

" What? " Wanda asked. 

" He saved everyone in the room, not just me. If he didn't do what he did, the bomb would've gone off in the middle of the room. No one was wearing any protective gear except Okoye. Everyone would've been hit by the blast and most likely would've bleed to death before receiving help. He tackled Thatha far away enough that when the blast went off, he was the only one hit. I. Don't know how, but he did it. He saved everyone. " T'Challa told her mournfully. Wanda didn't say anything. She knew Peter was selfless but throwing himself onto a bomb to protect others. She couldn't wrap her head around it. She tried to take steadying breaths. 

More hours had passed before the doctor came out. Within an instant, everyone in the room was up. The doctor approached them. 

" Is he.... " Wanda started. 

" He is well. We were able to stop the bleeding and patch him up. " 

" Oh my god thank you. " Wanda said with tears flowing again. 

" The suit saved him. It was a bit tricky to stop the internal bleeding but we did. He's asleep now and won't be awake until tomorrow. We're keeping him here for the next several days for observation. We don't want to risk it. There wasn't too much damage, all considering but he will be hurt still. " 

" Can I see him? " She asked. 

" Of course. Right this way. " The doctor lead Wanda to Peter. She saw him asleep on the table and hated the view already. She was quick to fall into the chair beside him and grab his hand. 

" Peter. " 

The beep of the monitor played. 

" Peter. I. " 

The beeping continued. 

She sniffed, " Peter. " She whispered before laying her head on the bed next to his arm as she clung to him as much as she could. 

" Please don't leave me. Don't ever leave me. " She said into the sheets. She fell asleep right there, holding on to Peter. 

She woke the a little while later, still clinging to his arm. It was still dark out. She didn't move a muscle, she didn't want to see her Peter in pain. She just wanted it to be a bad nightmare, hoping that she would wake up and be in the guest room and holding each other. Instead she was holding his limp arm. She cried and cried hoping he wake up soon. She needs to see him smile, needed to see the light in his eyes, hear his voice. She fell asleep before she realized it. 

She woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She turned her head the other way. She held on tighter to his arm. 

" Good morning Wanda. " He rasped out. Wanda opened her eyes to see his staring back at her. 

" Peter. " She breathed in disbelief. 

" Wanda. " She lunged up to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her to the best of his ability. 

" I was so scared. " 

" I was scared too. " 

" I missed you so much. " 

" I missed you too. " She brought her face from the crook of his neck and planted several kisses to his face before taking it into her palm. She gazed into his eyes, and finally getting him to gaze back with the same light in them that she loves. He broke into a smile that she had to return. She kissed him fully on the lips that time. He did his best to return it. Wanda got the message though. They broke away, Wanda notified the doctor's and they came back in, checking up on him. Filling out charts and what not. The entire time, Wanda never let go of his hand. They filed out and Wanda turned to him. 

" Please don't ever do that again. " 

" I'm sorry. I had to. " His voice was rough from disuse, Wanda handed him a glass of water with a straw in it to get him to drink. 

" Why? Why did you have to? " She asked once he was done with the cup. 

" He walked in and my senses went off right away. I thought it was because Shuri told me she didn't trust him. Then right before the explosion, my sense screamed at me. I was moving before I could even think. One second I was next to Shuri and the guy was talking, the next I was thrown against a wall and passing out. " 

" Peter you could have died. " 

" Everyone could have died. " She breathed calmly before continuing. 

" Please, you can't. You can't leave me. Not you too. " 

" I won't. " 

" You said Always and Forever. " 

" And I meant it. " 

" How can you say that? " 

" Cause nothing will keep us apart. Not some maniac with a bomb, not some Nazi with a bad mustache, not some raisin faced fuck. I'm with you Always and Forever. " 

" Always and Forever. " 

" Always and Forever. " 

She leaned in and kissed him again. 

" Come up here. There's plenty of room. " He scooted over. She was quick to lay next to him and hold each other gently. They didn't say anything and let silence do the talking. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Wanda wasn't choking on it. They fell asleep only to be woken by T'Challa, Okoye, Shuri, and Nakia entering. 

" Peter. " 

" T'Challa your highness. " 

" I want to personally thank you for what you have done. " 

" Oh, uh thank you for thanking me? " T'Challa chuckled. 

" You have done Wakanda and myself a great service and we are in your debt. You are a hero. " 

" Wow. I don't know what to say. I don't feel like a hero. I did what anyone else would do in my position. " 

" That is what makes you the hero. You were the one in the position to help and you did. " 

" Thank you. " 

" Your welcome. Now rest. " 

" Wait, no one else was hurt right? " 

" Correct. " 

" That's good. " 

" What about the man that did this? " Wanda asked. 

" He is dead, he killed himself in the explosion. " 

" How did he even do this? " Wanda asked. 

" That's a good question. My guess is by himself. The bomb he used was rudimentary at best, he isn't the brightest and it shows. All considering, Peter got off easy. The potential for the bomb he had, was to take the whole palace down. " 

" Woah. " 

" Yeah but thankfully, he was an idiot. Also since you had on the suit, the only injuries you sustained was from hitting the wall when you were blow back. In relative terms, this was a moderate car accident. " 

" Is it bad that makes me feel better? " Peter asked. 

" Not at all. " Nakia said, " It is normal to try and relate things to what you know. " 

" Yeah it's been a while since I've been blown up. " He admitted. 

" You shouldn't be getting blown up Peter. " Wanda scolded him. 

" I haven't. I've been taking it easy, it's summer. " He defended. 

" Right. " She huffed. 

" I will leave you two alone. In a little bit the doctors will come back in with breakfast. " 

" Thank you. " 

" It is my pleasure. " T'Challa said before leading everyone out. They laid soaking in the silence once more, enjoying being with each other before Wanda spoke. 

" We have to call Pepper. " 

" Oh shit. " 

" That's two dollars in the swear jar. " 

" Really? There aren't even any kids around. " 

" Fine, you get by this time. " 

" Thank you. " 

" We still need to call and tell her what happened. " 

" We can't do it now. She is supposed to be asleep. " 

" Fine, but we can't put it off forever. " 

" Or maybe we can. " 

" And what's going to happen when she sees you again, you limping your way to give her a hug on the pad? " 

" I'm just sore from all the exploring I've done. " He tried to lie. 

" Right. " She laughed, " I bet Pepper will love to hear all the exploring you've done over here. " 

Peter joined her laughing. He waited till they stopped to start talking again, " I know we have to call. When it's like 3 or something we'll call. That way, it'll be morning over there. " 

" Okay. " She rested her head on his shoulder until the doctors came in with breakfast for the both of them. 

" I've been told you eat a lot of food, so I have brought more than an adequate amount to feed you. " 

" Well I guess we will see if someone is finally able to fill Peter up. " 

" Thank you. You guys saved my life. I don't know how to thank you more even though I feel like I should. " 

" The pleasure was ours. You save our king and his family. We were honored to help you. " 

" Wow. " 

" Enjoy your breakfast. " They said and walked out leaving Wanda and Peter to their meals. They ate and chatted, telling jokes and enjoying the time together. Not ideal on how they were going to spend it on this trip, but just glad they got to at all. Peter got tired and laid back down, with Wanda joining him. 

" Why don't you take a nap? " She offered. 

" Why don't you take one with me? " 

" Will you go to sleep if I do? " 

" Yes. " 

She laughed, " Then I guess I'm taking a nap. " 

" Good. Come here. " 

" I'm right here Peter. " 

" I know, but I want to be closer. " 

" Okay. " She scooted closer, careful of his left side were all the monitoring was going on. They snuggled together and washed away into peaceful dreams about an ocean different from the Atlantic. 

They woke up with the doctors coming in for check up and lunch. They checked him over before again leaving them to eat in peace. 

" So, what do you want to do when I get out of here? " Peter asked with a smile. 

" You. " Wanda said with a smirk. 

" Uh... " 

" Don't worry, not rough. Not gonna risk you feeling sore just so I can get off. " 

" Okay. " He said slowly. 

" Honestly though, go back home. I want to sleep in our bed. " 

" Yeah, did they say when I'm free to go? " 

" Tomorrow, if nothing happens by then. " 

" That's good. We've been here for a little bit so that kinda stinks that we weren't able to spend as much time here. " 

" Yeah maybe don't get blown up next time. " 

" You think there will be a next time? " 

" Yeah why wouldn't there be? " 

" I just figured. You know. That uh maybe they wouldn't want me here again. " 

" Why? " 

" Bad luck? " 

" Peter, you being there or not today had no impact. There would've been the explosion either way, you being there saved them. " 

" Right. " 

" So finish up your lunch before you get too tired. " 

" I'm not.... " He stopped talking to yawn. 

" Not what? " Wanda smiled. He didn't say anything and dug back into his food. They made the same deal again, the only way Peter was to sleep is if Wanda did too. They woke up when Shuri snuck them some ice cream as a snack. 

" Don't Americans get ice cream for going to the doctor? " 

" To get their tonsils removed. They can't eat any solid foods and cold helps. " 

" Oh well my mistake, I can take these back if you want. " 

" Well let's not be too hasty. I mean you went to the trouble already. " Peter said. 

" It would be a waste. " Wanda added. 

" It would be. " Shuri concluded, " Well enjoy your treat before going through hell. " She shouted as she ran out the door. Peter slumped against Wanda. 

" You know she was gonna do something. " Wanda said. 

" Yeah but I don't want to call Pepper. She's gonna be mad. " 

" A little yes, but I think she will be understanding. So here's the deal. We have to call Pepper. Shuri has brought us about 6 pints of ice cream. They will stay cool in the cooler she brought it in. So if you call Pepper now, you can have ice cream now. You will only get the ice cream after you call Pepper. " 

" Okay. In the name of Ice cream. " 

" In the name of Ice Cream. " 

" Do you have my phone? " 

" Right here. Video call here, she's gonna want to see you. " 

" Okay. Is it too early? " 

" Peter it's 4pm, it's 9am over there. " 

" Okay. I'll call. FRIDAY please video call Pepper. " 

" Right away. " There was a pause, a single ring and then. 

" Hey honey how are you? Hey Wanda, how are you? " 

" I'm okay. " They both said.

" You sure? Where are you guys? " 

" Okay don't freak out. " 

" Peter that's not what you want to say if you don't want me to freak out. " 

" We're in the Medical Wing in the palace. " Wanda cut in. Peter turned to her, trying to glare. " Don't look at me like that, you weren't going to tell her. " 

" I was. " 

" Why are you two in med? " 

" Peter was hurt. " 

" Wanda! " 

" Well maybe if you say it yourself. " 

" Give me the chance? " He asked. 

" Okay. " 

" Thank you. Yesterday, " He paused to look at Wanda and she shook her head, " Someone attempted an assassination on the royal family. I stopped it but I was hurt in the process. I'm fine, nothing serious. I had protection and it wasn't that bad. I'm in the med so they can keep me on observation. I leave it tomorrow. " 

" Oh my god honey. Are you sure you're okay? " 

" Yeah I'm okay. Little sore but other than that I'm fine, my healing as took over already. " 

" How did this happen? " 

" He came in cause he had a meeting and he hid it underneath his clothes until he was done giving his bad guy speech. " 

" Hid what beneath his clothes? " 

" Oh uh well a. A bomb. " 

" A bomb!? " She yelled. 

" Yeah. " 

" Peter Parker! " She scolded. 

" I'm sorry. I had to do something. Others would've been hurt if I didn't. Besides like I said, I had a suit. I felt almost nothing. Shuri told me it was like a low level car crash. " 

" That doesn't help!" 

" Pepper I'm really sorry, but I had to help. " 

" Wanda. " 

" Yes, Pepper? " 

" Are you okay? Were you there? " She softened her voice, worried about both of them dearly. 

" No. I was on a nature walk. " 

" That's good. Do me a favor and watch him till you guys get back home please? " 

" Already on. " 

" Thank you dear. " 

" No problem. " 

" Am I in trouble? I thought I did the right thing. " Peter said. 

" You did honey, I'm just making sure you don't hurt yourself anymore on your trip. I'm not mad, promise. " 

" Okay. " 

" Now May on the other hand. " 

" Oh god. " 

" Well I'll break it to her later. She'll have time to cool off a bit before you see her. " 

" Thank you Pepper. " 

" Of course honey. Now rest up, watch TV or something. " 

" Will do. " 

" Bye honey. Bye Wanda. " 

" Bye. " They parroted back. 

" See wasn't so hard. Now you can have ice cream. " 

" Yay! What kind is there? " 

" Well they're all Ben and Jerry's. There is chocolate chip cookie dough, chocolate shake it, glampfire trail mix, strawberry cheesecake, ice cream sammie, and banana split. " 

" I'll take the chocolate shake it. " Peter asked for. 

" Okay. I'll take the banana split. " 

They opened up their pints before raising their spoons together, tapping them together and saying cheers. After another bought of eating and napping, they woke up to one of the last check ups for his stay. It took less time than the previous and with it came dinner. It was pizza, but with different toppings on it. There was one with lamb and another with goat cheese. They thought they were really good and different from the ones they had known back home. They managed to not fall asleep and to watch some more great British baking show while snacking on some more ice cream. They cleaned up and snuggled together once more. The last time they would do it in this room. They shut off the projection and held one another before falling asleep and dreaming of going home to there own bed. 

They were woken up by Shuri and T'Challa leading the doctors into the room for the final check up and to see if he can be taken out. He was anxious the whole time, hoping that he could get out of there. Although he was worried if he wasn't able to. Wanda held his hand, giving him confidence and easing his worries. She was worried too, she didn't want him to be stuck here anymore. 

" You are all clear. " They told him once they were finished. He practically shot out of the bed and jumped up and down. 

" Thank you! " He hugged the doctors in continued celebration. 

" Our pleasure. Now if you'll excuse us. " The lead doctor said as they vacated the room. 

" Well I am happy you are well. However I think it is best that you leave today rather than tomorrow. " 

" Yeah Pepper had told my aunt already, I don't want to keep her waiting. " 

" Very well. I suggest you leave around 4pm, you will arrive at about 9am New York time. " 

" That sounds great. " 

" Before you go, there is something I would like for you to see. Shower and get dressed and Shuri will lead you. " 

" Cool. We'll be there. " Peter kept his happy expression all the way until the three of them left. He slumped back down into bed. 

" Tired from all the strenuous activity? " 

" I don't get it, why am I so tired? " 

" You haven't been active for several days. Your food intake as dropped. Peter you're still healing. " 

" But they cleared me. " 

" Yes to get out of the medical area, not leap off sky scrappers. " 

" I guess. " He slurred. 

" No. You have to get up and shower. " 

" I can't. " 

" I'll help you. " He turned to her. 

" Really? " 

" Really. Now come on, can't keep the king waiting. " 

She had helped him up and into the shower provided in a separate and discrete area. She had taken off her clothes, to not get them wet. She had practically did everything while he stood there trying not to fall asleep. She made quick work of cleaning him thoroughly and getting him out and dried. He dressed himself, which he was pretty proud of. 

" Look Wanda, I did it! " 

" Good job Peter. " She said sincerely, she always wanted to encourage Peter. Even if it was for something like dressing himself. He was proud of himself, and that doesn't come often, so she was happy seeing him like that. Shuri came minutes later and guided them back to the throne room. It had since been cleaned up and fixed. T'Challa sat at the throne with Nakia, and Ramonda next to him. He was guided directly in front of T'Challa. 

" Hello Peter. " 

" Hello T'Challa your highness. " 

" We wanted to meet with you today to commemorate you for what you did. " 

" Oh really? " 

" Yes, I know it may not seem like much to you. It may seem like anyone would've done what you did. Perhaps you are correct in your way of thinking from your point of view. Take a step back and view it from my point. You not only saved my very own life with your heroic act, but the lives of my council and more importantly my family. My sister, mother, and wife would not be breathing if it were not for you. " 

" Wow. I didn't know that's how you felt. " 

" I am very appreciative for your heroism. In my eyes, you are a strong warrior. " 

" Thank you. " 

" So as a warrior, we must treat you like one. " The doors open and in filed the Dora Milaje, with Okoye leading them. They handed T'Challa a ring and then turned to face Peter. 

" Peter Parker, I hereby dub thee a Wakandian Warrior. Take this ring as a token of our esteem. " He places a solid black ring, with glowing purple lettering into his open palm. 

" I. I Don't know what to say. " He inspected the ring. The lettering was Xhosa and he couldn't read it. The outside made it appear to be a normal ring, the inside glowed a bright purple that shimmered slightly. 

" It means adored hero. " Shuri told him, " What you have done for me or my family, I will not forget. " He bit his lip and struggled to hold in the tears. He slowly put on the ring that somehow fit perfectly for him. 

" Thank you. " He looked at the family and the women warriors. " Thank you so much for this honor. " 

" The honor is ours. " Spoke Okoye, " You have done Wakanda a service that will not be forgotten. " They had let him soak in his moment for a while before T'Challa nodded his head towards the Dora Milaje, dismissing them from the room. 

" Shuri will take you to her lab to spend together before your departure. " He informed. Shuri lead them back to the lab before saying anything. She made sure they were alone before bringing him into a tight hug. 

" Thank you Peter. You are a good friend. " He hugged her back. 

" Thank you for letting me be your friend. " They broke apart after a moment. Peter turned to Wanda, 

" Look. " He said as he slipped off the ring. 

" Adored hero. " She said to him. 

" I don't even know what that means but it sounds good. " 

" It is. The Dora Milaje are the adored ones. Despite the good you did, we can not give you that title. " 

" I understand. I'm not upset about it. " Peter quickly said. 

" I know. That is why there is the adored hero. Reserved only for the highest honorable men in the country of Wakanda throughout time. " 

" How many people have gotten it? " 

" Before you 17 since the founding of Wakanda. Last person to wear that ring saved my father when he was king. He has passed away. " 

" I'm sorry to hear that. " 

" Thank you. You are the only person to currently wear that ring. " 

" Oh my god. " He whispered in awe. 

" The title was made to signify warrior's with high honor. " 

" I'm a warrior? " He asked slowly. 

" We just had the induction ceremony for you Peter. " 

" Wow. I'm a warrior. Officially. " 

" Congrats Peter. " Wanda said and kissed his cheek. " I'm so happy for you. " 

" So since we only have a few hours left let's do something fun. " 

" We could look at memes? " Peter offered. 

" I knew I made the right choice in friends. " 

They all broke out their phones and soon went scrolling through all the old memes and reenacting them for fun. The time came and went and soon it was time to say goodbye. The royal family walked them to the jet after they had packed everything to leave. They jet's ramp came down and they went inside to put their things in, and came back a moment later for hugs goodbye. 

" You have the suit in your bag, I repaired it after the explosion. " 

" Thank you. " He said and slipped off the glasses and headed it to her. 

" They remotely control the suit. Figured it's a good starting point, cause by the time we get back home you'll already have improved it. " He continued. 

" Smart. " 

" Yeah well I try. It's not connected to FRIDAY or anything. I had to disconnect it from everything but that individual mark. " He pointed. 

" Thank you. " 

" Thank you. " He parroted back. 

He turned to T'Challa, " Thank you T'Challa your highness. For everything. " 

" The pleasure is all mine Peter. You are welcome back anytime you like. " 

" Thank you. " He shook his hand and turned to board the jet before taking off. They were ascending fast and flying even faster. They got comfortable on the jet, they settled in for a long ride back home. 

They lapsed into a nice quiet space surrounded with each other. 

" Mo is gonna be excited to see you. " 

" Yeah, she always is. " 

" Think she'll like the gift? " 

" I hope so. I think May will like hers. " 

" Yeah. What do you want to do when we get there? " 

" Eat. " 

" Of course, have lunch first but what about after? " 

" Movies? " 

" Sounds like a plan. It'll be nice to see the others. " 

" Yeah. Want to take a nap? " 

" Sure. " They rearranged themselves to something more comfortable. Wanda smiled into his shoulder as she got more and more tired. Peter smiled into her hair as he got more and more tired. Without realizing it they had fallen asleep, only to be woken up as they made their descent towards the pad. By the time they had landed, everyone was out to greet them. They climbed off and walked towards them. Morgan wasn't able to wait anymore and barreled towards Peter, who had caught her as she jumped into him. 

" PETER! " She yelled. 

" Hey Mo. " 

" I missed you. " 

" I missed you too. " He kissed the top of her head, " Hey but guess what. " 

" What? " 

" I got you something. " 

" Really?! " 

" Really Really. Let's go inside first. " He said and lifted her onto his hip and walked to everyone else. 

" Hey guys, I brought gifts. " He said as he walked inside, hoping they would follow. Everyone was inside and Peter had his bag set down when May started. She brought him into a tight hug. 

" Peter, I. Are you hurt? " 

" No May I'm fine. " He tried to calm her. She pulled back and looked him in the eye. 

" Okay. " She smacked the back of his head, " If you ever do anything like that again, I will ground you till you're 30. Got it? " She told him sternly. 

" Yes May, sorry. " She brought him in for another tight hug before sitting down with him. 

" I got you something. " 

" Is this to make up for almost getting yourself killed? " She glared at him, he gulped. 

" No I got it before that. " He stuttered out. 

" Alright. " 

" But Peter I thought you said you got me something. " Morgan said. 

" I did, want to see it? " She quickly nodded her head. He reached into the bag and pulled out the toy Elephant and handed it to her. 

" WOW! " She gasped, " It's so cool! Thank you Peter! " She jumped into his lap and squeezed him tight. He hugged her back and she ran over to show Pepper. 

" Look mommy. " 

" I see sweetie. I does look very pretty. " She smiled at her. Peter reached into his bag and pulled out the sunflower for May. 

" Oh my gosh. It's a sunflower from my sunflower. " She smiled. 

" You like it? " He asked with hesitation. 

" I love it. " She kissed his cheek. Of course he groaned in protest. 

" I have blankets for everyone else. They're supposed to be light and thick? I don't get it but it gets really cold during the night there so something thick during the night and light during the day. Each has a different pattern. " he explained as he took out rolls of blankets with decorative print on them. He passed out one to everyone, each unique in the design. Natasha took notice of the ring on his middle finger. 

" You buy the ring as well? It looks nice. " She said. Peter looked down at it. 

" Oh uh no actually, T'Challa gave this to me. " 

" That was nice of him. " May commented. 

" Yeah well. " Peter was still looking at it. The others were curious about it and asked questions. 

" So he gave you a ring. " Bucky stated, it was Wanda who answered with, 

" Yeah. It's a special ring. He is the only living person to wear it. There has only been 17 people before him who has received that. " She informed. 

" Wow. " Sam said. 

" Yeah there was a whole ceremony and everything. He is officially a Wakandian Warrior. The ring signifies him as so. " 

" Kid. " Happy said in awe. Everyone was impressed, they didn't know all the facts but seeing him be given a title like that was a lot. Peter was still quiet when Morgan asked, 

" Can I see the ring? " 

" Sure come here, just be very careful. " He warned, he knew it was made from vibranium and wouldn't get damaged, as well as knowing Morgan would never do anything like that but he still said because it was something new to him that meant a lot. She walked over to him and he slipped off the ring and Morgan say the insides glow bright purple, she gasped at it. She tried reading it but couldn't. 

" What does that say? " She pointed to the inside of the ring as the letter glowed. 

" Adored Hero. " Peter told her. 

" Woah. " Morgan said before handing the ring back over. " How did you earn that? " 

" He saved the king and his family. " Wanda told her. 

" Really? " Morgan asked looking at Peter. 

" Really. " 

" That's so cool. " 

" Thanks Mo. " 

" What happened to the person? " Natasha asked, referring to the person who did it. She had grown to love Peter, and be protective of him. It pained her to know he was hurt she wanted to fix that. Although since he was already healed, she couldn't. Going after the person responsible is the next best. 

" Dead. " Wanda stated. 

" Good. Now Peter, since you just got back how about we all just watch some movies? Nice and easy day for relaxing. " 

" That sounds great. Wanda can you help me with the snacks? " 

" Sure. " 

" Thanks, Mo can you make sure that May doesn't pick the notebook. " 

" Sure! " 

" Thank you. " 

" Why can't I pick the notebook? " May asked. 

" May you say that this will be the time you won't cry, and then by the end of it you go through nearly a box of tissues. Every time. " 

" Well then. " She mocked. Peter laughed and walked to the kitchen with Wanda. His phone started to vibrate with an incoming call, he looked at the number and didn't recognize it so denied it. He continued grabbing out big bags of popcorn for everyone and big bowls for the popcorn. Wanda had grabbed her white cheddar, and Peter had grabbed his gummy worms. After about 20 minutes of making popcorn for everyone and grabbing bottles of water they went back to the living room and saw everyone spread out waiting on them. They passed out the snacks and again his phone started to vibrate. 

" Sorry hang on. FRIDAY who is calling me? " 

" No records available. " 

" Search all records possible, on and off site. " 

" No records available. " 

" That's weird. " 

" I thought FRIDAY had access to pretty much everything on the globe. " Pepper said. 

" She does. Maybe off world? " Peter thought. 

" What's the number? " Natasha asked. 

" Uh well there is no area code, but it goes 199-2011. Know who that is? " 

" Yeah that's Nick Fury. " 

" Nick Fury? " Peter asked. 

" Yeah kid Nick Fury, as in the director of SHIELD. Better take it. " Happy advised. 

Peter looked at it for a moment, " Nah. " And sent it to voicemail. 

" Did you just ignore Nick Fury's call? " 

" Yeah, we're about to watch a movie together. " He said as if it was obvious. The phone started to ring again. 

" Kid answer. You don't not take calls from Nick Fury. " 

Peter wordlessly held up his phone and showed it to Happy, locked eyes with him and pressed the ignore button. " FRIDAY can you field all calls from Nick Fury for me? " 

" Of course Peter. " 

" Thank you. " 

" You are welcome. " 

" Start the movie please? " 

" Right away. " 

Natasha had to bite back a proud smile at that while Happy wasn't looking to happy. Soon they were submerged in the cinematic telling of tales, surrounded by loved ones. Wanda scooted closer to Peter and held tighter, they were finally home. 


End file.
